Automated, articulating beds are increasing in popularity and use. In a typical adjustable bed, a base with a series of connected panels is moved into a variety of positions. The mattress rests on top of this base. It is desirable to prevent the mattress from moving with respect to the base, to keep the mattress in the correct position on the bed. A variety of methods are used to prevent a mattress from shifting past the edge of an automated bed foundation. Traditional mattress-retention methods include foot retainer bars, zippers, Velcro®, pockets, and non-slip fabrics or surfaces. Many of these methods help prevent a mattress from moving with respect to the base, during base articulation, such as during articulation of a Power Foundation from Leggett & Platt®. One of the main drawbacks of many of these retention methods is that they may be unsightly to a user, and may complicate the use of traditional bedding materials such as sheets or blankets on the bed. Most consumers would prefer the adjustable bed to look as much like a “normal” non-adjustable bed as possible.
Additionally, there may be mattress designs that would benefit from an easy access port from under the bed base, and through the bed base, into the interior of the mattress. As one example, mattresses filled with air, or some type of fluid, might benefit from such access.
Accordingly, a need exists for a reliable mattress-retention mechanism for use with an automated bedding system, which addresses the foregoing and other problems.